Fabric heating/warming articles are known, e.g., in the form of electric blankets, heating and warming pads and mats, heated garments, and the like. Typically, these heating/warming articles consist of a fabric body defining one or a series of envelopes or tubular passageways into which electrical resistance heating wires or elements have been inserted. In some instances, the electric resistance heating wires are integrally incorporated into the fabric body during its formation, e.g. by weaving or knitting. Relatively flexible electric resistance heating wires or elements, e.g. in the form of a core of insulating material, e.g. yarn, about which is disposed an electrical conductive element, e.g. a helically wrapped metal wire or an extruded sheath of one or more layers of conductive plastic, have been incorporated directly into the woven or knitted structure of a fabric body.